Muñeca
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Recuerdos atesorados en un baúl. Inocencia de niña a punto de ser perdida por una decisión difícil: intentar crecer para alcanzar el amor, o quedarse en su posición de niña, jugando con muñecas.Ginny Weasley POV


_**Hola a todos!  
Bueno, este oneshot lo escribí para el concurso de Manicomio's Next Top Writer, del foro Manicomio HP.  
El personaje principal debía ser Ginny Weasley, y el tema era "Infancia" así que lo tomé desde el punto de vista de ella, en lo que siente al dejar de lado su inocencia de niña y comenzar a vivir como adolescente, en Hogwarts.  
Sin mas, los dejo con el fictie **_

**_Cariños!_**

**_Carly McKinnon_**

****

_**Muñeca**_

_Los recuerdos se escapan,  
__Presurosos de la mente  
__Cuando uno los quiere olvidar,  
__Vuelven inexorablemente  
__Alegrías, dolores  
__Memorias de amores  
__Todo persiste en el recuerdo.  
__Las cosas que has vivido  
__Aunque fueras sólo un niño  
__Te acompañarán en lo eterno._

_Muñeca de trapo, vieja y gastada  
__Muda testigo de historias pasadas  
__Resguarda en tu presencia a tu protegida  
__Y devuélvele luego su inocencia perdida._

El baúl está vacío. Un vacío igual al que siento en mi interior al saber que finalmente me voy.

Tanto tiempo esperando esto, el paso definitivo hacia mi libertad… al menos hasta las vacaciones de verano.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de mis padres, pero al menos no extrañaré a mis hermanos…

Con un suspiro, coloco el deslucido caldero de peltre en el baúl, y el surtido para pociones dentro del mismo. A su lado, unas balanzas de latón ennegrecidas del uso, y un telescopio plegable que perteneció a Percy. Sólo espero no ser un desastre en Hogwarts, como Fred y George se encargaron de decirme las últimas tres semanas.

Luego de los utensilios, van los libros.

Los libros… usados todos, pero uno me llama la atención.

Lo recuerdo de memoria, de cuando Charlie hacía los deberes de primer año en el jardín, rodeado de los animales que adora tanto.

El mismo libro de transformaciones usó Percy, rígido en el sillón de papá, para que todos lo vieran estudiando aplicadamente.

Y si lo observo cuidadosamente, puedo percibir las chamuscaduras de la tapa, de los hechizos que se lanzaban Fred y George al jugar, usando sus libros como escudo.

Con una sonrisa, coloco el libro de transformaciones sobre un igualmente maltratado libro de encantamientos, y luego acomodo la pila de libros en el baúl.

Doy un suspiro al releer el aviso resaltado en rojo… los alumnos de primer año no tienen permiso de llevar su escoba.

Ni que tuviera una, pero extrañaría volar. Unos de los mejores recuerdos de mi niñez es deslizarme hacia la escobera sin que mis hermanos se enteraran, y tomar alguna de sus escobas para volar por la campiña.

Volar siempre le da a uno la sensación de dejar los problemas en la tierra, disfrutando el viento en el rostro… siendo verdaderamente libre.

Con el ceño fruncido, abro el placard y contemplo las prendas que cuelgan indolentes de sus ganchos.

Tengo que elegir la ropa muggle y túnicas menos ajadas y gastadas que tenga, ya que a pesar de ser la única hija mujer, la ropa es regalada de parientes o comprada en mercados de segunda mano. Siempre fue así, desde que tengo memoria, pero no me quejo.

Papá siempre me dijo que la cáscara no es lo que verdaderamente importa, sino lo de adentro. Y me leía cuentos muggles, que a él le fascinan por la visión que tienen ellos de la magia, y siempre me quedará viva la imagen de la pequeña Cenicienta, rescatada de sus penurias por el Príncipe Azul.

Yo no tengo hermanastras malvadas, sólo hermanos sobre protectores a quienes amo mucho de todas formas.

Y un Príncipe Azul.

Alguien a quien siempre admiré desde pequeña, y que ha marcado mi vida el saber su historia.

Descuelgo un largo vestido blanco de tafetán, y lo abrazo dando vueltas sobre mi misma, en un vals imaginario, imaginando el rostro de mi príncipe…

-¿Ginny?

Abruptamente dejo de dar vueltas, y el color de mi pelo iguala al de mi rostro.

Es Harry Potter.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa… pero Molly dice que no te las olvides… y que no las arrugues- turbado, Harry deja sobre mi cama unas viejas túnicas de Hogwarts.

Asiento rápidamente, apretando contra mi pecho el vestido, y él sale tan aprisa como entró.

Suelto el aire que estaba conteniendo, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, y coloco la ropa en el baúl, junto con el cepillo de dientes y el peine.

Sólo un lugar queda en mi baúl. Y dos objetos sobre mi cama.

Por un lado, la muñeca que me hizo mamá, al transformar Fred el oso de felpa de Ron en araña.

Luego de calmar a Ron, mamá transformó la araña de nuevo en oso, pero como Ron no quería tocarlo, le hizo unos retoques y me lo dio como una muñeca de trapo.

La tuve siempre conmigo, como confidente y compañera de juegos cuando los chicos jugaban "cosas de niños"

Por el otro… ese diario. Apareció dentro de uno de mis libros de segunda mano, así que supongo que el antiguo dueño debió olvidárselo dentro.

Al parecer, no tiene nada escrito, así que puedo completarlo durante el año, para no sentirme tan sola.

Podría llevar mi muñeca¿pero qué diría Harry?

Hablar con muñecas es de niñita, escribir en diarios es de chica grande¿verdad?

Con algo de dolor, coloco a mi muñeca en la repisa, junto con los libros de cuentos, y pongo el diario en el hueco del baúl, antes de cerrarlo en espera del gran día.

Primero de Septiembre. Primer día en Hogwarts. Primer día de ser mayor.

Con una sonrisa me recuesto en mi cama, pensando en el futuro que se aproxima.

En la habitación quedan los recuerdos, la infancia vivida.

La inocencia de esta muñeca.

**¿Quejas¿Comentarios¿Cartas bomba?  
Todo review será bien recibido xD  
Aprovecho para hacer un anuncio  
****_Durmiendo con el ¿enemigo?_ sigue en standby porque estoy MUY trabada con esa historia... pero hago el esfuerzo por continuarla... cuando menos lo esperen, actualizo xD**


End file.
